vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goetia
|-|Beast I (Goetia)= |-|"Grand Caster"= |-|King of Humans= Summary Grand Caster is the mastermind behind the initial seven singularities that the Grand Orders sought to prevent and is thus the main antagonist throughout its events. His true name is ostensibly Solomon, the King of Magic, but in truth, it is just his corpse, possessed by Goetia, the aggregate of Solomon's seventy-two Demon Gods, and the King of Demon Gods. He was created as the Human Order Correction Ritual, to oversee and protect humanity after Solomon's death, but it became a curse following Solomon's death, raging over his relationship with humans, and becoming the Human Order Incineration Ritual. Goetia in itself is a magecraft - and not just any magecraft, but the foundation of modern magecraft itself. It is the first Beast-class Servant, Beast I, the Beast of Pity. As an almighty, immortal being that far surpassed even Solomon, it could not understand humanity and looked down upon them due to their mortality. It planned to scatter the seventy-two Demon Gods across a period of three thousand years so that it could eradicate humanity and use it as fuel to reverse time to the beginning of the Earth so that it could recreate the planet without the concept of death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 6-C with magecraft and Demon Gods. Unknown with Ars Almadel Salomonis, higher after gathering energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis | 2-A, ' higher' with Ars Almadel Salomonis | Unknown Name: Grand Caster, "Solomon" | Goetia, Beast I, Human Order Incineration Ritual Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: 3,000 years old (Has been around since the time of Solomon) Gender: Male Classification: King of Demon Gods, Beast of Pity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the bloodlines of 72 magus families to transform into Demon Gods after a set amount of time. Meeting his gaze, saying his name or drawing him is enough to be automatically cursed), Mind and Soul Manipulation (Those cursed by the Evil Eye have their mind and soul torn out of their body and sent to Purgatory where they are left to rot. While it is less effective against Spiritual Beings like Servants, it still makes them drown in their flaws. All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy, and Baal was able to fuse Heroic Spirits and Phantoms. Ars Almadel Salomonis would have harvested the spiritrons of all life throughout three thousand years of human history as energy for Goetia), Elemental Manipulation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Spatial Manipulation due to being the foundation of modern magecraft itself, Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can see through the past and all possible futures simultaneously), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (With the ten Rings of Solomon, he can negate any magecraft used by humans and then use it for himself. Has a field surrounding him that made it impossible for Chaldea to Rayshift back to the present. The Trash Heap has various nullifying effects), Death Manipulation (his component Demon God Phenex can instantly kill people with its Consuming Eyes skill), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ars Paulina (Can create a Reality Marble outside of space and time where death has no meaning), Summoning (Can summon and control the 72 Demon God Pillars from the past, present, and even the future. He is also capable of summoning servants), Possession (Possessed Solomon's corpse after his death. Demon Gods can lie dormant in magi bloodlines and become active after a set amount of time, such as with Lev Lainur), Shapeshifting (Demon Gods can shapeshift from their host body into their true form, shapeshift back, and Baal disguised himself as Moriarty), Reality Warping (Phenex, one of the Demon Gods, was able to amplify Scheherazade's Noble Phantasm, allowing it to make fiction into reality and create the Agartha Singularity. He also has access to various Holy Grails, which can be used for various forms of reality warping), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself. Phenex can resurrect itself after being killed, allowing it to persist after Goetia's death and the destruction of most of the other Demon Gods), Time Manipulation (After collecting enough energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis, he can reverse time on a planetary scale to rebuild the Earth with new concepts, and he should be able to manipulate time regardless, as lesser magi can do so with magecraft descended from his own system), Time Travel (Appears to the heroes at various points throughout history and can freely travel through time. Can destroy the Earth’s surface in the past, present, and future simultaneously with Ars Almadel Salomonis), Air Manipulation and BFR (Capable of creating powerful air that will blow anyone away), Teleportation (Was shown to be able to teleport), Invulnerability, Absorption, Damage Reduction, and Power Nullification with Nega-Summon (Allows Goetia to cancel and negate any Noble Phantasm save for Ars Nova through invulnerability, absorption, power reduction and invalidation), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9. Cannot die so long as Solomon and his temple still exist, and even if they are killed they will just come back to life within the temple of time in Imaginary Numbers Space. They also exist as a collective, and unless that collective is destroyed, they all must be destroyed to kill a single one of them permanently), Regeneration (At least Mid; Flauros reappeared for the final battle in Salomonis despite being cut in half by Altera in Septem, and each Demon God is able to continuously regenerate after being defeated), Absorption (Zepar can absorb whoever it kills), Telepathy, Limited Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demon Gods are single concept in one), Acausality (Type 1 and 2; Due to his Independent Manifestation skill, Goetia cannot be affected by time paradoxes. Should be comparable to the Disposal Demon Pillars that compose him, who have no past or future. Ars Almadel Salomonis has Type 3 via existing across human history simultaneously), Preparation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Due to his Independent Manifestation skill, Goetia is virtually immune to instant death unless the concept of death is forced upon him), Fate Manipulation (Should be comparable to the Disposal Demon God Pillars that compose him, and are stated to lack a fate) and BFR (Can resist Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation) Attack Potency: ''' '''Wall level physically (Even the weakest Servants can crush human skulls like eggshells with their fingertips). At least Island level with magecraft (His casual spells can kill most Servants, including those with A-rank Magic Resistance and those with A-rank Endurance. As the King of Magic, he should be far superior to the likes of Medea and Semiramis) and Demon Gods (Singular Demon Gods can take on teams of Servants on their own, surpassing them in power, and can be manifested through strong Servants such as Cú Alter). Unknown with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Its power is equivalent to hundreds of millions of Excaliburs, and it lays waste to the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once. The Noble Phantasm itself is the size of North America and is visible from nearly everywhere on the planet across the past, present, and future). Higher after gathering energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis (After converting the entire human race into energy with Ars Almadel Salomonis, an energy that surpasses that of the World's genesis, he can reverse time on a planetary scale and recreate the planet with entirely new concepts. It destroys all of the infinite possibilities of human history). | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable in might to Beast II, and fought the heroes after they defeated her in his temple, easily overwhelming them. Should be stronger than Mara due to him being a complete Beast, and her being incomplete, which even Mara herself, despite her arrogance, admitted. Kiara admitted that Goetia is stronger than her), higher with Ars Almadel Salomonis | Unknown (Even though he was gravely weakened and near-death after Solomon's Ars Nova, he still puts up an incredible fight, before being weakened even further, to the point that Ritsuka Fujimaru, an otherwise unremarkable magus, defeats him in hand-to-hand combat). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with entire teams of Servants with ease) | Infinite '''(Capable of moving within Imaginary Numbers Space where time does not exist) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants despite his near-death state) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multiversal+ | Unknown Durability: Wall level physically. At least Island level with Demon Gods (Demon Gods can fight and take hits from groups of Servants). Continent level with Magecraft (Should be comparable to Merlin who was able to block a thrown Gáe Bolg from Cú Alter) | Multiverse level+ | Unknown Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Even after being gravely weakened and nearly killed by Ars Nova and his ensuing fight with Chaldea's Servants, Goetia was still able to put up a formidable fight before finally dying. Range: At least Kilometers with magecraft and Demon Gods, Planetary with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Though it can destroy the Earth's surface at all points in time) Standard Equipment: Solomon's Ten Rings. Intelligence: As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. Due to his Clairvoyance, he can see through the past, present, and future simultaneously, while his Revelation skill will always guide him to the optimum course of action. His prowess is such that he considers all others, even the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, to be beneath him as he summoned himself as a Grand Servant that is far above other Heroic Spirits. Unlike the actual Solomon, Goetia is truly relentless and determined, and thus won't fumble his incantations out of anxiety and thus easily deals with most Servants with complete and utter ease. However, this power has made Goetia arrogant, as it cannot truly empathize with humanity and its wishes, thus constantly looking down upon humanity and its imminent mortality. Weaknesses: Solomon is incredibly arrogant and tends to gloat and monologue to his foes. His control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost. He requires a great deal of preparation time to recreate Earth as he desires. Goetia is the Beast representing Pity and will thus mirror whoever he's confronting, becoming aggressive in the face of aggression and being calm and sympathetic in the face of gentleness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Ars Almadel Solomonis.jpg|Ars Almadel Salomonis itself Ars Almadel Salomonis Goetia.gif|Goetia using Ars Almadel Salomonis Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All: Solomon's third Noble Phantasm, and the Noble Phantasm most used by Goetia. It is the "|" of Original Sin, appearing at first as a massive ring of light the size of North America that encircles the planet. It fires hundreds of millions of lines of light, with each light possessing a power equal to Excalibur, and travels through time to destroy the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once, eradicating humanity at all points in time. Nothing on Earth surpasses the heat produced by this attack and no earthly material can withstand it for as long as it abides by the laws of physics. It can also be focused into a single point and fired as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with enough power to pierce through the entire planet with a hole via the heat it produces alone. However, its true application is in the energy it gathers by incinerating humanity, which it mostly uses to fuel itself. By destroying humanity across 3,000 years, Goetia harvests the spiritrons of all life throughout 3000 years of history, an amount of energy that surpasses the creation of Earth itself and can use it to travel back in time to the creation of the earth and recreate the planet as he pleases with entirely new concepts. Such a feat is close to True Magic. Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All: Solomon's second Noble Phantasm, and his Reality Marble. It is a workshop that exists outside of the universe, outside of space and time, in the sea of imaginary numbers. It is powered by Solomon's Magic Circuits, and death in this space does not count, allowing him to resurrect those who die within it. Ars Nova: Light Band Convergence Ring: The only Noble Phantasm Goetia has to himself, hypothesized in place of the true Ars Nova used by Solomon. Instead of its original, intended use, he uses it to activate the calculations needed to return the Earth to its genesis and recreate it as he pleases. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As Solomon was specialized in the creation of contracts and nothing else, Goetia inherited this and thus has a rank of C. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Due to possessing Solomon's body, Goetia is granted a rank of A in this skill which enables him to create a temple outside of time itself. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Solomon's Clairvoyance allows him to see through the past and all possible futures, marking him as one who has reached the zenith of magecraft as even the greatest of magi capable of conducting the greatest of rituals would not be considered the zenith without the ability to remain in one place while peering into another. Because this is a skill of the body and not the soul, Goetia can utilize it and all its benefits after taking over Solomon's corpse. High-Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time of normal Magi. Due to Goetia using Solomon's body, this skills weakness when Solomon had it has been erased and thus has been able to regain its original rank of A, allowing it to be on the same level as those from the Age of Gods. Independent Manifestation: A skill of the Beast class that allows for unrestricted manifestation across space and time without the need for a Master to provide magical energy. As a "confirmed existence", Goetia's A-rank renders him immune to time paradoxes and highly resistant to the imposition of instant death. Revelation: Being able to hear the voice of the Heavens, which guides the user to make the optimal choice in pursuit of any goals. Solomon only received a single Revelation in his life, resulting in the foundation of magecraft so that all could use it, not just those who stood on the level of legends. As it is a skill of the soul and not the body, Goetia, who is merely piloting Solomon's empty corpse, cannot use it. Rings of Solomon: Ten rings given to Solomon by God. As long as he has all ten, Solomon can negate and control any magecraft performed by mankind. As he possesses Solomon's body, he can use these ten rings himself, but cannot do so in the events of the story, as he does not possess the final ring. Nega-Summon: A skill that negates and demolishes any attack from Servants by completely nullifying their Noble Phantasms through invulnerability, invalidation, absorption and reduction. It's effective against any Noble Phantasm owned by the Servants recorded in the Throne of Heroes except for Solomon's Ars Nova. Evocation A magecraft that allows for the summoning of spiritual bodies from the past, present, and possibly even the future. While Goetia cannot summon Heroic Spirits or normal familiars, he can freely summon the 72 demons that acted as Solomon's familiars and became the Beast Goetia, as if projecting Solomon's inner demons onto the World. These seventy two demons are the Demon God Pillars of the Ars Goetia, and each one is powerful enough to match entire teams of Servants. After Solomon's death, Goetia placed a curse on the Magic Crests of seventy-two magi bloodlines, which would ultimately cause the bearer of the Crest to be suddenly taken over by one of the Demon Gods after a set amount of time had passed, allowing his Servants to appear over the course of the next three thousand years so that he could enact his plan. All seventy-two Demon Gods reappear in the final singularity, forming separate bases administered by nine pillars, with Goetia acting as the Control Center. The Demon Gods and their bases are as follows. *'Armory:' Focalor, Furfur, Halphas, Malphas, Marchosias, Phenex, Raum, Stolas, Vepar. Beyond just governing the arsenals of the forces of Solomon and/or Goetia, these Demon Gods mourn the flames of battle and honor the dignity of the fallen. These gods of war take pride in the strength of the masses and maintain the truths of the actions taken in war. **'Phenex:' One of the Demon Gods to survive Ars Nova and Goetia's death, which is accomplished through resurrecting itself after its death, similarly to the Phoenix. It is responsible for the Agartha singularity, having cooperated with Scheherazade and amplifying her Reality Marble to allow it to bring fiction into reality on a much greater scale. *'Blast Furnace:' Aim, Bathin, Botis, Ipos, Morax, Naberius, Purson, Saleos, Zepar. These Demon Gods know sound and weave song. Mozart notes that he has a connection to these Gods as he sold his soul to a demon god pillar, as he "sold his soul to music." Personality-wise, they blame their superiors for their shortcomings. Of the notable ones among the Zepar was the one responsible for Kiara's apotheosis into Beast III/R after the fall of Goetia. *'Control Tower:' Barbatos, Beleth, Buer, Caim, Eligos, Gusion, Leraje, Paimon, Sitri. These Demon Gods assist with integration and maintain the terminals. Essentially, they are in charge of the organization and pass around orders, commands, and information. Of the notable ones among the Barbatos was placed in a much younger version of Zouken Matou. *'Health Office:' Balam, Bifrons, Crocell, Furcas, Haagenti, Sabnock, Shax, Uvall, Vine. These Demon Gods celebrate birth and praise union. More specifically, they govern life and are in charge of healing. They are seemingly protectors of birth and life in general. Personality-wise, they do their work with pious devotion. *'Intelligence Room:' Amdusias, Andras, Andrealphus, Flauros, Kimaris, Orias, Valac, Vapula, Zagan. These Demon Gods "obtain letters" and "compose phenomena." They are Gods of Knowledge and The Sciences. They compose battle strategies, perform research, and govern wisdom. Personality-wise, they are both seemingly coldly logical and very prideful, yet they could not grasp why the armies of humanity opposed them. Of the notable ones among them, Flauros was the one who took the identity of Lev Lainur at Chaldea before his awakening and betrayal, and Amdusias was originally going to be hosted by Mozart after he sold his soul to the Blast Furnace, but a different host was selected instead. *'Observatory:' Asmodeus, Astaroth, Berith, Bune, Foras, Forneus, Gaap, Glasya-Labolas, Ronove. These Demon Gods watch over or "smell" all of the time, past and future. They also follow the phenomena they find and are in charge of the aggregation of information. They speak in a computer-like tone and particularly dislike Blackbeard. *'Gazing Star:' Amon, Agares, Allocer, Baal, Gamigin, Malephar, Marbas, Orobas, Vassago. These Demon Gods build rational and consume humanity. They govern and control thought and theory, and function as a kind of spy satellite. They are notably important to the plan to incinerate humanity, and it seemingly would not have been possible without their existence. They also seem to have some control over rebirth, and using it can resurrect themselves even when cutting off from the throne. As for their personality, they are incredibly angry and wrathful, but also notably wise despite this. Of the notable one, Amon seemingly has a significant connection to the Divine Spirit Amon-Ra, but its exact connection is unknown. When fused with Ozymandias, the two of them became the full-blown Egyptian God, albeit still in a pillar-like form. Baal was responsible for the Shinjuku singularity when he teamed up with Moriarty, and was capable of manipulating souls and fusing heroic spirits with phantoms. *'Disposal Chute:' Amy, Andromalius, Belial, Dantalion, Decarabia, Gremory, Murmur, Ose, Seere. These Demon Gods govern the Trash Heap. It is an island of death and exile, a place completely outside of humanity. It is an apocalyptic place of oblivion and nothingness, where the last days are said to reside. These demon gods bear no connections and have nothing at all. Because both them and their realm has no past, present, future, fate, or hope, they were completely uninvolved with the singularities and are likely not even summoned to aid by their masters. Their realm is an event horizon that renders everything in it worthless and casts off everything, which seemingly nullifies connections to any god. The many people who have been doomed to their domain lose all will, and cannot even despair. These Gods of destruction cause chaos; Anything flawed or unnecessary is disposed of. Before them, all Life and Death, all Sorrow and Joy, perish. They exude flames even Oda Nobunaga found hot. Personality-wise, they are incredibly nihilistic and are seemingly kindred spirits with Edmond Dantes. Other Abilities *'Reloading Humanity:' The skill to reload Ars Almadel Salomonis. In the game, it instantly charges Goetia's NP gauge to full, triples the damage of his Noble Phantasm, and grants him the Ignore Invincibility buff, allowing him to bypass evasion and invincibility type skills. *'Master, Experience the Joys of Life:' A blue energy beam attack that Goetia only uses as the King of Humans. In addition to damaging the enemy, in-game it also permanently reduces the victim's maximum health. *'Ten Crowns:' A skill whose lore abilities are unknown. In the game, it nullifies all class advantage against Goetia. *'Sage's Wisdom:' A skill whose effects are currently unknown. *'First Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it instantly reduces the NP gauges of all enemies to zero, preventing them from using their Noble Phantasms. *'Second Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies a Skill Seal to all enemies, preventing them from using their skills. *'Third Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies a status effect to the enemy that causes their attack power to drop with each subsequent attack. *'Fourth Ring: '''A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies an NP Seal effect to the enemy, preventing them from using their Noble Phantasm. *'Fifth Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies a status effect to the enemy that causes their defense to drop with each subsequent attack. *'Sixth Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies an HP Recovery Down status effect to all enemies, nullifying any healing or regeneration applied to them. *'Seventh Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it applies a status effect to the enemy that causes their maximum health to drop with each subsequent attack. *'Eighth Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it briefly grants the Invincibility status effect to Goetia, preventing him from taking direct damage from any attack. *'Ninth Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it removes all debuffs from Goetia and removes all buffs from his enemies. *'Tenth Ring:' A skill whose lore abilities are currently unknown. In the game, it instantly charges Goetia's NP Gauge to full and increases the damage of his Noble Phantasm, but also reduces Goetia to 1 health point. '''Key:' "Grand Caster" | Beast I - Goetia | King of Humans Note: Only characters whose natural environment is Imaginary Number Space were given infinite speed, as well as shown the ability to manipulate Imaginary Number Space itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Fusionism Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users